Adaptive Replication
The power to replicate powers/traits of objects/beings to adapt to a situation. Combination of Reactive Adaptation and Power Replication. Capabilities The user can replicate the powers/traits of objects/beings (whether technological, mystical, biological, etc.) that are in proximity to them to adapt to a situation. User is capable of replicating their traits/powers in equal capacity, and can utilize them instantly, allowing for maximum efficiency. Applications * Adaptive Augmentation - The user reacts and adapts to situations by replicating the powers and traits of beings or items in their vicinity, allowing them to overcome said situation. By replicating what's in their surrounding environment, a user can not only enhance themselves through the abilities they can possess, but can also magnify the abilities and aspects they pick up as well. ** Adaptive Power-Level - Essentially the core of self augmentation is to continually strengthen oneself in order to match any opponent and eventually exceed ones own limitations to surpass them. ** Self-Adaptation - Pinnacle control over this ability enables a user natural selective control over how and in what way one adapts themselves. ** Self-Adaptive Power - The adaptive potential for the user's powers are at their max, making their adaptive powers fundamentally capable for various purposes. * Adaptive Power Replication - Able to experience a power first hand and assimilate it, through spontaneous practice, being able to be adaptively be immune to the negative effects of the assimilated ability. ** Enhanced Power Replication - The basic principle of Adaptive Replication, the user can copy the powers and traits of objects and beings in their vicinity. More often than not, however, at a much more powerful degree than usual. ** Intuitive Replication - The user will posses knowledge on how to use these newly acquired powers and traits. ** Reactionary Replication - The user can not only replicate others from a distance, but can also replicate the powers that were once used on them from unexpected attacks, making them capable of surviving while granting the use of the power that was just used at them. *Adaptive Attribute Assimilation - Enabled by sampling either through physical, empathetic, mental, progressive or regressive stimulus. One is able to evolve and expand their repertoire through practice and exposure to different situational observation. Gaining and ascertaining new stimulus through garnered experience. **Attribute Replication - User can replicate the attributes and traits of any normal, weak, or superhuman attributes (including physical, mental, sensory, etc.), for example: strength, speed, intelligence, agility, durability, etc. users can utilize them together, making themselves just as strong, if not stronger, than the original. **Bodily Aspect Enhancement - Not only can the user augment their physical attributes, but they can also adaptively grant new aspects to their physical conditioning, enhancing the overall conditioning of their body. This grants brand new advantages to their already advanced status. **Bodily Attribute Augmentation - By replicating the attributes of others, the user can augment any of their own attributes, enhancing their natural abilities, physical/mental characteristics, etc. * Powers Via Object - The user can replicate the powers of technological and/or mythical objects, allowing them use their powers. ** Adaptive Magic - If powers copied are of a magical nature, one can utilize their abilities to manipulate and facilitate varying degrees of mystical power or aptitude in its usage. ** Advanced Technology - Having adapted to interact with foreign forms of machinery and cybernetics which have the capacity for rearranging the very laws of man and nature. **Powerful Objects - User can replicate the power from virtually any form of object of power, granting the same power of that very same object with no negative effect. * Power Mixture - Users who replicate multiple attributes are capable of mix-n-matching different skills, practices, and ability sets to create entirely new capacities for personal or shared usage. ** Adaptation Absorption - Combining ones natural ability to instantly adjust with the capacity to incorporate desired elements into oneself, progressing to new and exotic forms by in-taking various properties be they matter, energy, a combination of the two, etc. ** Power-Shifting - Selectively choose one's inherent abilities or copied abilities at will to gain control of whichever abilities the user so desires. ** Regenerative Empowerment - Via copying recuperative abilities and combining it with ones natural experiential aspects to empower oneself with successive healing. Growing immunity to whatever damage they previously taken on. *Property Replication - User can also replicate the properties from any form of material of any kind (natural, supernatural, technological, mystical, biological, etc.) making the user capable of using the properties for any purpose the user sees fit. **Property Conglomeration - By assimilating the property from one's surroundings and merging them together perfectly and making new ones for any defensive or offensve purposes. **Power Transferal - User can transfer any form of powers, traits, properties, etc, to themselves gaining new abilities with fundamental principles in using it, user can transfer them to others, upgrading any individual with newly found powers. **Remaking - By using newly found properties, powers, traits, etc, the user can customize and remake themselves to any newly upgraded status that the user can imagine themselves to be. Associations * Fusionism * Omnifarious * Power Replication * Preemptive Adaptation * Reactive Adaptation Limitations * May have a limit for how many powers can be replicated at the same time. * Some copied powers may not mix well, causing various problems. * May not have full control over the copied powers. * Limited to what is in proximity to them. Known Users * Super-Adaptoid (Marvel Comics) * Adaptors (Monster Strike: The Animation) * Amazo (DC Comics) * White Monster (Teen Titans) *Protege (Marvel Comics); via Adaptive Power-Level * The Thing Monster (John Carpenter's The Thing) Gallery Thing1.jpg|The Thing Monster (John Carpenter's The Thing) AMAZO.jpeg|Amazo (DC Comics) White Monster (Teen Titans).jpg|White Monster (Teen Titans) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Adaptations Category:Mimicry Category:Infinite Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Replication Category:Rare power